The Love Puzzle
by Fudgecake989
Summary: This is just a story about Peddie. There will be break ups and Make ups. Party and Proms. Kisses and Wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my new fanfic, the Love Puzzle , set at the end of season three about Peddie!**

**Eddie P.O.V**

Dear Diary,

4 long months until we all leave Anubis house, I have had a lot of good memorys here like fighting evil but my favourite one was Meeting my Yacker, for me it was like love at first sight.

I stare at my diary. I looked back at the dates, each day I wrote about always had Patricia in it. I loved her more than words can say, her smile , her personality everything. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I smiled at the sight of my yacker.

"Hey Eddie I need to talk to you" She sighed, it wasn't good whatever she was gonna tell me.

"Oh um yh sure come in" I Closed the door of mine and Fabians room. " So what do you want to tell me Yacker, huh, did something happen to you".

"No no no not me something happened to you" She spoke, she was scaring me now.

"Yacker what has happened to me?" I asked, my eyebrows rasing.

"Its your dad he, um well he passed away this morning, im so sorry" She cried. I couldn't breath I couldn't think I was angry, angry at Patricia even but I don't know what for.

"GET OUT!" Im screamed at her, great eddie look what you have done now. She was gone. Patricia has gone now, so has my dad. I watched as she walked out of the room. About 5 minutes later the door opened but I couldn't look at anyone right now. I guessed it was patricia.

"Look Patricia I am so sorry I shouted at you" I cried, my back still turned.

"Um Hello hello eddie its me" I heard the voice say it wasn't Patricia when I turned around I saw Fabian.

"Oh hi Fabian" I said without trying to break down. He most have been able to tell I had been crying because all that came out of his, smart mouth was "Oh um do you want some time alone I can go ya know".

And that's what he did, Patricia gone, Fabian gone and my dad gone. I much I Tried to hide it I loved my dad, he was funny smart just Like Patricia. I got out my phone clicked on the message app and messaged Patricia.

_Hello I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry for shouting at you, anyway how do you know my dad died?_

Eddie.

Within seconds I got a reply.

_Its ok don't worry about it, Eddie. To answer your question your mum rang me up and told me to tell you…I love you._

Patricia

And I loved her to but I couldn't be bothered to text back so I just turned my phone of put it on my Drawer and went to sleep.

**Patricia P.O.V**

He hasn't text back was it because I said I loved him, or because he was angry his mum didn't tell him. After waiting 20 minutes for a reply I turned my phone of.

"Ummm Patricia you should not beat yourself up about it ya know" Joy said who was on the other side of the bedroom. I didn't care what she said I cared about what eddie said and that was nothing he didn't say anything. Turned of my Phone and went to sleep, thinking about eddie.

**So hi guys like my first chapter I think I went pretty well actually. If you want you can write in the reviews what storylines you want me to add to this fan fiction.**

**Fudgecake989.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie P.O.V**

I feel so bad about not texting Patricia back, I do love her.

"Breakfast" Called Trudy in her cheerful voice tone. I got dressed and went to the living room.

"Hey guys". I look around the table, where is Patricia?. "Do you know where Yacker is?".

The room filled with "No's" and "Not Today, no's".

I nooded and ran out of the room, where would Patricia hide. The school. When I got to the school I heard Patricia's voice, she was happy. I turned the corner to see her and Mara sticking posters on the wall which read " School Prom". I walked over to her.

**Patricia P.O.V**

I watched as Eddie walked over to me, This morning Mara gave me some advice, attudite advice, how to be mean to boys when this break your heart ( Mara has had some bad experience with that). Eddie didn't break my heart, we are still dating, but her did not reply back to my message that said I loved him.

"There you are" He leaned in for a kiss, but Mara shook her head at me, I didn't want to push him away but I did. He fell on the floor, Why did I have to be so stupid?

"Oh yacker whats gotten into you" He said as he got up from the floor.

"Nothings gone into me eddie, somethings gone out of me, my love for you" I said, every word I regretted, tears filled his green eyes.

"Well if that's how yow feel th-

"Which I do" I Say damn, how many things can I regret in one day.

"Then I guess were over" He said.

"No Eddie please im so sorry, please please please" I said, I cry, hard,.

"Look Patricia" He didn't say yacker "One minute you tell me you hate me and the next you are practically begging me, I don't think I want to be used Yacker" He said almost shouting at me.

"But Eddie I apolized what more do you want" I scream at him, Mara left propaly because she knew it would get nasty.

"Oh here we go again, alaways my fault, cant you deal with the fact that its ALWAYS youre fault or are you stupid enough to believe its not" He screamed, louder than me. It felt like a thousand knifes sinking into you body. This was the Last straw, I stormed out of the room in a mixture of Sadness and angryness, how dare he speak to me in that way, I didn't have to tell him he already knew we was over by the look on my face.

**Ok, so, second chapter went, okish, sorry for not uploading for ages.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddies P.O.V**

Its been a whole week since me and Patricia broke up. I still really like her though, actually no I love her. She my world. This morning I wake up and scrath my head I get dressed and go to the living room.

"Morning guys"I said. The room filled with "Mornins'" and "Hi eddie". There was a seat next to yacker, I took it.

"Hi Patricia" I spoke trying to sound ok, but inside I wanted to shout and tell everyone how much I love her. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Hello" Is all she said.

**Patricia P.O.V**

He so cute when he says hi, but I cant think like that now because I broke up with he probably doesn't like me. After breakfast I walked over to the school with joy.

"Patty, it is ovious to me that you still like Eddie" Joy statted, that girl knows everything.

"Um no I don't" I lied, she rolled her eyes"Ok, fine I do still like him but so what he doesn't like me".

"Yes he does trish he makes it really ovious" She said, I guess it was kind of true. "I have an idea, make eddie jealous!".

"Why?"I asked.

"Because he will realise how much you mean to him" Joy said.

"And if that doesn't work joy, then what happens" I asked.

"Then you have made the biggest mistake of your life"She joked.

"Ha ha very funny" I said sarcastically. We talked for so long we did not realise we was in the classroom.

"Stop gossiping girls and sit down" Mr sweet said, without hesatation we sat down. I didn't realise until joy gave me a look that I was sitting next to Geeky Grahman. Maybe I could make eddie jealous, this was my chance.

"Hi Geek- I mean Grahman" I said "Do you want to go to see a movie tonight or something".I was making sure Eddie heard.

**Eddies P.O.V**

I can not believe what I was hearing, I date with geeky grahman I was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"That would be splendid Patricia" I heard him say it his geeky tone.

"Great can you come and pick me up at Anubis house at around 6ish" **MY** yacker said, a date!

"Sure" He said. After the lesson I walked over to Patricia.

"Patricia how could you, I thought deep down you still liked me" I cried tears falling on the table a few people could see me but I didn't care.

"Eddi-" She was cut of because I stormed out of the room.

**Patricia P.O.V**

I was so upset, how come I am so stupid!. I have never seen Eddie cry like that before, I walked out of the I walked over to Geeky Grahman.

"Look gramham this whole thing is disguting I would never go on a date with you, so just forget it yeah" I said, maybe I was a little too harsh on him, I could only think about eddie. I walked over to Fabian who was sitting on the school stage working on the Sibuna mystery.

"Fabian, I need a favour".

Ok so What do you think she wants of Fabian, ideas in reviews please.

Fudgecake989.

P.S thanks for the idea

**Winxjaderamsey**


End file.
